Connor James
"Until Next Time!"- Closing sign off "IT! IS! MAAAAAIN EVENT TIME!"- Phrase used before main events "God DAYUM a hip toss"- Phrase used when someone hits a hip toss. Connor James Witte (Born July 12th 1997) is a CAW Professional Wrestler. He currently wrestles for New-NAW, North American Elite Wrestling and Global Wrestling Australia as well as serving as behind the scenes booker and on-air commentator of WEDF NXT. Current The NAWverse Leagues New-NAW New-NAW Connor James was signed to New-NAW on August 3rd 2018 alongside Mason Kronik, Amir Barnes and Rival Aussie Andy. Connor James would go on to debut at New-NAW Page 27 in the opening bout of the East Brand side as he had a successful victory against Hugo Sullivan and his winning ways could continue at Page 29. His streak however was short lived as he was humbled by Aussie Andy after James repeatedly insulted Andy's home promotion Global Wrestling Australia, referring to the talents as "Curtain Jerkers". James was forced to team up with Aussie Andy at Page 31 in a losing effort due to Connor James being a complete scumbag and betraying Aussie Andy before he could even get going in the match. At Chapter 8, he unveiled his magnum opus: Hugo Sullivan. After Hugo brutalized Aussie Andy, Connor and Hugo now team up on a regular basis with them recently going up against Evan O'Shea and Jonny D in a winning effort. While Hugo lost one on one to Jonny D, Connor James scored a win over Evan O'Shea OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling At OPW Static Episode 6 on August 7th 2018, just days after his New-NAW Signing, he'd make his debut for another NAWVerse league, acting as the official General Manager for the Static brand and he currently rules with quite the chaotic approach. He would feud with Al Cabrera, going as far as to cost him his golden kingdom title shot but at the OPW Golden Kingdom I megaevent, Al Cabrera got his payback and defeated Connor James, ending his tenure as General Manager on Static! Global Wrestling Australia At GWA's Ultimate Crisis event, Connor James invaded the Australian promotion as he assaulted Pub Club member Tasmanian Tiger Mask, the best friend of Aussie Andy. He'd go on to...get signed to GWA!? In a shocking turn of events, Edward Jones signed Connor James and penciled in a match between him and Aussie Andy inside of a Steel Cage where the only way to win is by submission. James alleged that him and Jones are "Friends" to which Jones has denied. James has also repeatedly tried to woo Shelia Sage but she cruelly shot him down. At GWA's Ashes event, Connor James battled Aussie Andy in a losing effort in a steel cage natch where the only way to win was by Submission. After Ashes, Connor James had his final match at GWA Breakout Episode 26 before taking a hiatus due to mental health issues. James returned at the end of GWA Breakout episode 30, ambushing G.I Bloke and challenged him to a match at Great Australian Brawl, winning their battle at the CPV event. Empire Wrestling Empire Wrestling would host a NAWVerse special with Balor defending the Empire Wrestling title against several CAW roster members, including Connor James. While he was unsuccessful, perhaps this won't be his first World Title match in his CAW Wrestling career. He would later go on to win the Empire Hardcore title! At some point, Connor James and Hugo signed with Empire and the rivalry with Pub Club spilled over. At EMPIRE-OPW Trouble in Tokyo, Connor James and Hugo teamed with Ryan Evans against the Pub Club and Matthew Stone, laying the groundwork for what would become Sudden Impact. North American Elite Wrestling Connor James debuted at NAEW Upstart as part of a fatal four way against Rivals Al Cabrera and Aussie Andy as well as Mike Valander. James hit his Saving Grace Death Valley Driver only for Al to pin Valander. He later went on to compete in a battle royal at NAEW Threes Not Enough, eliminating both Bloodline representatives in the match: Biff Andreas and Zach Starr as well as Steven Raden before losing to longtime rival Aussie Andy. WEDF NXT: Connor James, under his other name of Connor Witte, serves a commentator and member of the board of directors as well as behind the scenes booker. It's entirely possible that Connor James got into wrestling in the first place because of the attack by Jay White Personal Life Outside the ring, Connor James is good friends with Danny Jackpot, Biff Andreas, Andrew Hunter and ironically enough given their character's rivalries, Al Cabrera and Brenden Stewart. Connor was diagnosed with Autism really early in his life but more recently, he's had issues with Depression, Anxiety and Stress which has been the main issue preventing him from releasing WEDF NXT Episodes as consistent as he wished he would be. Championships & Accomplishments OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling * Feud of the Year Award (2018): Connor James vs Al Cabrera [[Empire Wrestling|'EMPIRE Wrestling']] * Empire Hardcore Championship (1x) [[CAWVerse Forums|'CAWVerse Forums']] * CAWVerse 24/7 Championship [[North American Elite Wrestling|'North American Elite Wrestling']] * NAEW Canadian Maple Leaf Championship Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:OPW Category:WEDF NXT Category:WEDF Category:NAEW